The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mega Time Improved.’
‘Mega Time Improved’ identified as 20929-0A was discovered as a whole plant natural mutation in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety ‘Mega Time,’ an unpatented seedling. The new variety ‘Mega Time Improved’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.